Luke Tempest and The Olympians
by Thunderchild525
Summary: Fifteen year old Luke Tempest has always felt that there was something missing in his life. Luke discovers that he's more special then he ever thought: He's a demi-god. Learning what that means may be the key to saving the world from total destruction.
1. Chapter 1

So heres the prologue. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson or any related characters.

* * *

Luke Tempest and the Olympians: The Sword of Olympus

**Prologue: **

A storm is raging along the coast of New York City. The waves are crashing on the sandy shore of an abandoned beach. A flash of lightning cracks along the beach at the same time the waves crashed back onto the shore. Two figures suddenly appeared on the beach. One was a teenager with curly black hair dressed in baggy jeans and a t-shirt.

A tall man stood next to the teenager. He was dressed in a Hawaiian print blue buttoned up shirt with green tridents decorating it as well as brown beach shorts and a fisherman's hat in his black hair. His sea green eyes shined in the black night like twin polished emeralds. A bolt of lightning flashed across the beach and the teen and the man were gone, leaving the beach as desolate as it had been before they'd arrived.

In New York Memorial Hospital, one room has drawn the attention of unnatural powers. In the room, a woman with long brown hair, matted and unkempt, lay still on a hospital bed. The white sheets were all disarray. Next to her a heart monitor stood its lines as flat as paper. She was dead. On the other side of the bed was a crib. Inside the crib lay a baby boy, only hours old. He was fast asleep

In the shadows of the room, stood the man and the teen, both silent in their movements as the man moved to the bed and the teen moved to the door to keep watch. The man ran a figure through the silent woman's hair in a caring way, like a husband would to his wife.

"My darling, Amanda. I'm sorry I was not here before you passed. I-"

"Master, we don't have much time" whispered the gangly teenager from the door. He glanced into the hall, worry creasing his forehead. "The humans will be back before long and your brothers will not be distracted for long."

The man nodded as he removed his hand from the woman's hair and moved to the crib next to the bed.

"My son. How cruel the Fates are. That you should both lose your mother and yet I cannot be a part of your life yet." The man gently placed a finger in the baby's hand. The baby grabbed and nuzzled it to his cheek.

The man smiled but it didn't reach is eyes, full of sadness and worry. The man took his finger out of the bay's hand and untied a brown cord from around his neck. He pulled it from the seashell on cords and various other baubles to reveal a blue coin on the end of the brown cord. On the coin was the impression of a trident impressed into the coin.

"Wear this always my son and I shall protect you with all my power." The man tied the cord around the baby's neck as the baby yawned and curled at the man's touch.

"Goodbye my son. We shall see each other again in fourteen years, hopefully under better circumstances." The man and the teen vanished from the room as lightning streaked across the window. The room was empty once more save for the baby and his deceased mother. With a shout, the baby woke up and cried aloud for the father who'd left so sudden.

A nurse ran into the room to quiet the child. The nurse failed to see the blue coin around the child's neck. She picked up the child and whispered words of comfort to quiet him. She laid the child back down in the crib and walked out. As soon as she'd left, the blue coin glowed. A man's voice, deep and soothing, emanated from the coin.

"I will protect you, Luke Tempest, all the days of your life."

* * *

I know its short but the next chapter will be much longer i promise. Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 1. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Rick Roirdan owns Camp Half-blod, Percy Jackson, etc

* * *

Chapter 1:

The water erupted as a soaked fifteen year old boy surfaced from the water, drawing great breaths of air.

"And he's alive!" cried Samuel Connors, clapping his hands and laughing aloud. "Luke, my man, you're something else."

Luke ran a hand through his short brown hair and lifted himself out of the pool. He grabbed a towel from the floor and dried first his head, then his black swimming shorts.

"How many laps was that?" Sam glanced down at the I-Touch he'd used to keep track of Luke's laps.

"Fourteen laps in a single minute. And you didn't even come up for air." Sam shook his head in amazement. "What you do, man that's something else. How do you do it?"

Luke shook his head, grinning. "I don't know. I just like being in water. It's quiet and it's an escape." Luke stood up and threw the towel over his shoulder.

"We'd better go. Class starts soon and you know how Mr. Fredrickson is about being on time." The two boys walked out of the pool area into the locker rooms where they'd put their school bags and Luke's school clothes. Luke had just finished changing when the bell rang for first period to start.

**...**

Luke and Sam both attended Jefferson Academy, a boarding school in New York City. Luke had gone there since he was seven years old. Brought up in an orphanage, he'd never met his parents. The adults at the orphanage had said his mother had died, giving birth to him. His father was absent, never coming to even visit Luke. His mother, in her last moments after she gave birth, said he would be Luke tempest. "Tempest like his father." She'd said. Then she passed on.

Luke and Sam had met at Jefferson in 6th grade. In every grade there was a strange occurrence in each of Luke's previous classes. When he was in 2nd grade, Luke's class had been taken to the ocean for a fieldtrip. Luke had been in the ocean playing, and had gone way too far out. A tidal wave came up and swept him back to shore. When Luke looked back at the water, he thought he saw a face in the water, looking like an adult chastising a child.

Then in 6th grade, a month before Sam started at Jefferson, Luke's class had gone to Central Park for the day. While all the rest of his classmates were playing on the play structure, Luke sat on a bench, reading. Once, he'd looked up and, across the park, a man sat on a bench set diagonally from his. He was staring directly at look, not in any sort of creepy way but in a more watchful way, like he was making sure Luke was safe.

The man had black hair with a slight grey tinge, a black beard and shining sea green eyes. He waved at Luke in a friendly sort of way. Luke waved back and walked over to the man. He was half way across the park, when an adult supervisor came over to him and said it was time to go. When Luke had looked back to wave 'goodbye' to the man, the bench was empty. Luke detected a sight smell of sea water by the bench.

Now in 10th grade, Luke and Sam were close friends, which of course made them each other's only friend. Luke and Sam were polar opposites when it came to appearance. Sam was black with short curly black hair. Also, Sam had cerebral palsy, a muscle disease that required him to use crutches to keep a lot of weight off his legs. This meant he didn't have to dress out for PE either.

Luke, for his part, was a well built teen. His shocking green eyes got him marked out as a rebel by his teachers since he'd started high school. Even though he kept his nose clean and had a high GPA, teachers still watched him like hawks. What made him different was that he had ADHD and dyslexia which had set him apart from other high schoolers. Despite his dyslexia, Luke loved reading. Reading helped him escape from the cruel world where he had no family and was a freak at high school. He was also extremely gifted in the water. He could hold his breath for far long then even the best swimmer in the school. He was fast in the water too, **superfast. **When high school got too loud and crowded, Luke would head over to the school's pool. He'd dive in and sit at the bottom til he felt better. He enjoyed being under water, because under the water, there was no one to bug him, no one to remind him that he was an orphan. He almost felt…normal.

* * *

Read and Review please!


End file.
